It was just a dream
by Lu Lein
Summary: ―Jean ―Alargó su mano, colocándola sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja ―Yo sé todo sobre ti. No tienes que esconderme nada. No puedes esconderme nada, pequeña ―Corrigió con dulzura. /Oneshot Completo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** ―Jean ―Alargó su mano, colocándola sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja ―Yo sé todo sobre ti. No tienes que esconderme nada. No puedes esconderme nada, pequeña ―Corrigió con dulzura. /OneShot

 **Notas:** Espero que este escrito pueda ser de su agrado. Cualquier opinión, punto de vista o corrección es bien recibida siempre y cuando se haga con respeto. Tiene una muy sutil esencia de la primera saga de películas de X-men hacia el final. De antemano gracias por leer y dejar un amable comentario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **It was just a dream**

 _[Charles Xavier & Jean Grey]_

* * *

 **T** iene miedo.

Tiene miedo de dormir y que su mente se llene de imágenes. El solo hecho de ver el atardecer le aterra. No quiere que llegue la hora de ir a la cama. La pelirroja, sentada en la orilla de la fuente, comienza a temblar ligero mientras observa el sol muriendo en el horizonte. Había salido al patio del instituto para estudiar fuera con tranquilidad pero el tiempo se le había ido entre los dedos. Ahora miraba abstraída el crepúsculo que le presagiaba pesadillas con seguridad.

―Jean ―Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella gimió del susto y se sobresaltó.

―Lo siento ―Se disculpó Charles inmediatamente, retrocediendo ligeramente la silla de ruedas ―. No quería asustarte.

―No, yo… ―Negó con la cabeza ―. Estoy bien.

―La cena pronto estará lista. Todos han entrado. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tú sola?

―Ah… estaba estudiando ―Le mostró su libro y el cuaderno.

―Es mejor que entres ―Recomendó.

Jean asintió, tomando sus cosas contra su pecho. Caminó lentamente al lado de su joven profesor. Lo vio de reojo y pensó en ofrecerle empujar la silla de ruedas, pero no sabía si eso lo ofendería así que desistió de su cortesía.

Ya tenía algunas semanas que había ingresado al Instituto Xavier y a pesar de que todos sus maestros la recibieron con una sonrisa, fue precisamente el director quien mostró un aprecio especial hacia ella. Jean recordó verlo en la sala de su casa hablando con sus padres, ella iba bajando las escaleras. Inmediatamente le llamaron la atención sus ojos azules.

―¿Estás haciendo amigos? ―Rompió el hielo con una pregunta e interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven.

―Uhm… lo estoy intentando.

―Tomaré eso como un no.

―No es tan fácil ―Se sonrojó ―. Los demás creen que soy rara. Creo que me tienen miedo ―Bajó los ojos al suelo, avergonzada.

―Estoy seguro que con el tiempo se acostumbrarán.

―Yo no creo eso.

―Yo creo que sí. Eres una persona muy amable.

―Eso es lo que se supone que diga un profesor para animar a sus alumnos ―Se medio quejó.

Charles se rió ligeramente. Cuando entraron al recibidor, el profesor Hank los abordó a los dos.

―Charles, creo que deberías ver algo en mi laboratorio ―Se veía un poco cansado ―. Es sobre el jet… tengo algunas dudas que quisiera preguntarte.

―Discúlpame, Jean, te alcanzo luego.

La pelirroja asintió tímidamente y se alejó de los hombres, encaminándose hacia el comedor por sí misma. Entretanto, Hank y Charles siguieron su camino rumbo al laboratorio.

―¿La chica lo está llevando bien? ―preguntó Hank, volteando hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

―No mucho ―Se mostró un poco preocupado ―. Pero estará bien.

* * *

 **o**

 **.**

* * *

 **E** l barullo del comedor hizo que Jean sintiera náuseas. Sabía que todos hablaban de ella. Todos los estudiantes que estaban ubicados en las mesas se separaban para no dejar ningún lugar libre, para que ella no se sentara. Jean no era tonta, lo notaba. En un plato se sirvió dos panes y les agregó jalea con mantequilla de maní, además tomó una pequeña botella de leche y salió del comedor sin voltear a ver a nadie.

Caminó fuera de la escuela. No había nadie y eso estaba mejor. Prefería estar sola. Buscó un lugar cómodo para cenar y lo encontró sobre una banquilla libre. Se sentó y puso las cosas a un lado de ella. Suspiró cansadamente. Venía repitiendo eso casi desde que llegó. Decidió dejar de sentir pena por sí misma y tomó el sándwich, dándole una mordida. De alguna manera la dulzura de la jalea la animó un poco.

* * *

 **o**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** ank le había llenado la cabeza sobre cosas de aviación, naves, cables, protocolos de seguridad, tecnología, armas y demás detalles pertenecientes al X-Jet. Entró a su habitación para quitarse el saco y ponerse algo más cómodo. Observó que las puertas de su balcón estaban abiertas y decidió salir un momento para respirar aire fresco. El barandal negro era lo suficientemente bajo para permitirle que sus ojos descubrieran a una chica solitaria comiendo en medio de la penumbra.

Sonrió levemente con tristeza.

―Ay, Jean. Realmente no lo estás llevando nada bien, ¿verdad? ―Suspiró largamente y miró el cielo nocturno. Estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban. Bajó la vista y se sorprendió al comprobar que Jean al parecer había terminado sus alimentos y se había levantado, ahora lo miraba confundida desde abajo. La joven pelirroja caminó hasta acercase al balcón.

―Estaba cenando con… con Julie ―Mintió, y a Charles le pareció que era la mentira más tierna que había escuchado ―. Solo que… tuvo que irse. Yo… no estaba sola.

Charles asintió.

―Me alegra que hagas amigas.

―A mí también ―Levantó levemente una comisura de sus labios ―. Buenas noches, profesor.

―Buenas noches, Jean.

* * *

 **o**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** o solo era que soñaba con el fin del mundo. Era que soñaba y él no estaba con ella. Eso era lo que la aterraba más. Que Charles no estuviera cerca.

De pronto… despertó de golpe y lo encontró allí, a su lado. La señorita Grey se sintió totalmente confundida y asustada. Respiraba descuidadamente, su pecho se elevaba descontrolado.

―Jean, solo fue un sueño ―dijo Charles. Jean lo observó. Las líneas entre sus cejas castañas se fruncían y su voz le resultaba tan segura que realmente ella se ponía a pensar que sí, que realmente solo fue un simple sueño y nada más.

Entretanto, Charles quería acercarse. Siempre había visto a Jean como alguien especial, le tenía un aprecio parecido al que se tiene con un pupilo al que su mentor cobija bajo su ala protectoramente y hasta con cierto recelo. Eso era ella. Y no la gustaba verla alterada.

Hank observaba a lo lejos, preocupado.

―¿Estarás bien, Jean? ―Le preguntó el de lentes.

―S… sí ― _"No, no quiero estar sola, por favor"_ , contestó mentalmente y luego se sobresaltó un poco al ver que el profesor Xavier la observaba. Había olvidado que muy probablemente le estaba leyendo la mente ―. Lo siento. Yo… en verdad estaré bien ―Quiso sonreír. No lo logró.

Charles volteó con Hank.

―Está bien. Me quedaré con ella ―Le indicó. Aquella decisión sorprendió a la pelirroja. El maestro de lentes dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, retirándose de la habitación.

―No tiene que quedarse ―musitó, avergonzada.

―Sí que tengo ―respondió casi al instante en que ella formuló su oración, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules ―. Si no lo estabas llevando bien debiste decírmelo ―Parecía regañarla ―. No quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme tus problemas, Jean. Yo puedo ayudarte.

Jean Grey se le quedó viendo pensativamente. Ella no sabía cómo es que precisamente él lograba transmitirle tanta confianza y serenidad a su persona. Era como si con solo verlo pudiera estar mejor, como si el mismo oxígeno se volviera más respirable y limpio. Apretó las manos en puños, intentando soportar las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo en ese instante. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Se sonrojó totalmente cuando Charles Xavier le sonrió cálidamente de medio lado.

―Puedes hacerlo ―Aceptó.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Sabía de lo que hablaba y aun así se hizo la desentendida. Se sintió tan ridícula.

―Jean ―Alargó su mano, colocándola sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja ―Yo sé todo sobre ti. No tienes que esconderme nada. No puedes esconderme nada, pequeña ―Corrigió con dulzura. Le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y ella, torpemente, fue acercándose hasta poner su frente contra el hombro de su profesor. Charles la rodeó con sus brazos ―. No estás sola, Jean Grey.

La joven cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación tan tranquila que solo Charles Xavier le podía transmitir. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no pensar en eso ya que él podría verlo dentro de su mente.

―Duerme ya ―Sintió el aliento de su profesor cerca de su oído.

Jean se estremeció un poco y se separó de él.

―No quiero dormir ―dijo, asustada.

―Yo estaré aquí ―Le prometió lealmente al tiempo en que tomaba un mechón largo de cabello rojo y lo acomodaba detrás de su oído ―. No habrá pesadillas esta noche. Lo prometo.

Aprensiva, Jean Grey volvió a acomodarse bajo las cobijas, volteándose de lado. Por su parte Charles volvió a su silla de ruedas, quedándose cerca de la cama. Ella lo observó.

―Profesor ―habló tímidamente ―Gracias.

Charles le dedicó una sonrisa pasiva y luego se puso el dedo índice y el largo sobre la sien.

―Buenas noches, Jean.

Percibió su voz suave, de alguna manera aquello la adormiló en seguida y cayó sin remedio dentro de un sueño profundo. Se quedó dormida en un par de segundos.

Charles la contempló unos instantes más. Alargó una mano hacia el rostro de Jean y le acarició una mejilla con la yema del dedo índice delicadamente. El toque la hizo moverse entre sueños. A Charles le parecía tan indefensa cuando dormía. La dejó en paz, retrocediendo. Miró por la ventana. La luna ya estaba muy alta y bostezó. Se quedó observando el astro plateado detenidamente, concentrado, y se preguntó si Jean seguiría estando a su lado por muchos años.

Algo dentro de él le decía que sí. Que estarían cerca por mucho tiempo. Era extraño, pero sentía como si ella le quitara la vida de a poco, como si ella fuese letal para él. Volteó de nuevo hacia la bella durmiente. Era tan cándida y dulce. Su rostro blanco, su cabello rojo. No. Charles sonrió de medio lado. Ella, tan dulce, no era ningún peligro para él ni para nadie. Solo había que ver su tierno rostro.

Era Jean Grey. Su pequeña _Jean_. No le haría daño a nadie.

* * *

 **Como les dije en las notas iniciales, decidí combinar sutilmente la primera saga de X-men con eso de que Charles siente que ella es peligrosa. Si saben lo que pasa en X-men: The last stand, ¿verdad? Cualquier duda la contesto por MP.**

 **¡Tengan un lindo día! :)**


End file.
